Example hybrid vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs). HEVs and PHEVs have more than one source of power. An electric machine may be configured to propel the vehicle and uses a battery as a source of energy. For the PHEV, the battery may be recharged using an external power source, such as a charging station. An engine may also be configured to propel the vehicle and use fuel as a source of energy. The PHEV can be controlled to use the electric machine and/or the engine to operate the vehicle and meet user demand. In this way, hybrid vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because conventional motor vehicles rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.